1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus which is built in a road to measure a weight of a vehicle traveling on the road and, more particularly, to a vehicle weight measuring structure and a vehicle weight measuring apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a vehicle weight measuring apparatus is built in a road on which vehicles travel, to collect various data related with weights of the vehicles while not hindering traffic flow. The vehicle weight measuring apparatus functions to check an overspeeding vehicle or an overloaded vehicle.
Sensors used in the conventional vehicle weight measuring apparatus are classified into those which employ, upon application of a load, electrical resistance change as in the case of a strain gauge, capacitance change or a piezoelectric effect.
However, the conventional apparatus suffers from defects in that measurement precision is low and therefore it is difficult to actually apply the apparatus in practice. Also, due to the fact that a vehicle weight measuring structure used in the conventional apparatus is mainly made of plastic, a lengthy period of time is required until plastic is returned to its original state after removal of a load, whereby vehicle weight measuring operation cannot but be retarded.